Social networks, such as Twitter®, Facebook®, and Yammer® have grown in popularity not only for casual social purposes, but also for work-related purposes. Users of social networks post messages related to a company's products and/or services containing information that could be useful to understand customers, track market developments, manage public relations, and address issues related to the company's products and/or services, employees, or the company itself.